1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply control device, power supply control method, program, and power supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
In one example, JP H07-28532 A (patent reference 1) suggests overload protection of a power supply device. In patent reference 1, it is disclosed that an overload protection circuit stops the supply of power at the time of overload of the power supply device. Note that a general cause of an overload condition of the power supply device is when a load is short-circuited.
In the overload protection circuit of patent reference 1, in order to detect whether or not the overload is eliminated, the overload condition of the power supply device is confirmed through periodically restarting the power supply by using a timer. When the overload condition of the power supply device is eliminated, the power supply is restarted.
The overload protection circuit of patent reference 1 confirms the overload condition of the power supply device by periodically restarting the power supply by using a timer. Therefore, confirmation of the overload condition of the power supply device cannot be performed until the occurrence of the periodic time that is set by the timer. In other words, even when the overload condition of the power supply device is eliminated between the periodic times that are set by the timer, the overload protection circuit of patent reference 1 cannot detect that the overload is eliminated.
Subsequently, with the overload protection circuit of patent reference 1, even though the overload condition of the power supply device has already been eliminated, a state in which restarting of the power supply is delayed occurs because the periodic time of the timer period has not yet occurred. This type of state does not satisfy a user who desires to restart the power supply as soon as possible.